The End of Time Itself
by iluvcats09
Summary: There were once three Alicorn sisters. Celestia ruled the day, Luna ruled the night, and Dawn ruled the time between moonfall and sunrise. Until the Weeping Angels came, destroying Dawn and throwing all of Equestria into darkness before they were sent into another reality. Now the Angels have returned, and Celestia must summon the one person who can stop the Angels-The Doctor.


**You know...There's not much to say about this one. I actually established the story before I started writing it this time. Hopefully it'll turn out well. On a random note, I totally ship Doctor Whooves and Alicorn Twilight Sparkle. They're both immortal, forced to watch as everyone dies around them. In the end, they only have each other. (Yeah, I know it's canon that Twilight isn't actually immortal, neither is Princess Cadence, but my mind and fanfics pretty much ignore MLP canon. You'l see.) BUT that's only in the future. Right now Ditzy is the Doctor's companion. He loves her, she loves him. End of story. Anyway, that incredibly long and pointless A/N aside, the fanfic. Oh yeah, each chapter's going to contain a reference to something besides DW or MLP. Find one, and you get a cameo later. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Celestia stood, pensive, on the balcony. Her hoof tapped nervously on the ground, and she stood tensed, ready to leap away if anything approached. Her eyes flickered between two points, the Everfree Forest in the distance and the valley where the small town of Ponyville was located. She was watching both places, the forest in particular. She got a strange feeling from the Everfree Forest-something ominous, even for a place of such strange and evil things. A feeling she hadn't felt in several millenia. She knew _they_ had returned, the evil that had caused the once-beautiful land beyond the Everfree Forest to become the wasteland it now was. Those cousins to the Changelings, whom they had sealed away, in another form, in another universe before its time began. Now, it seemed, they had found their way back into Equestria. Celestia was suddenly broken from her thoughts by a noise from behind her. She turned her head, keeping the forest in her peripheral vision. Luna stood in the doorway, her piercing eyes scanning the horizon.

"Can you sense them, also, even after all this time?" Celestia asked, turning back to face the land beyond the forest. "Can you sense the Angels?" Luna nodded solemnly, quietly stepping over the marble floor until she was standing next to her sister.

"Yes." Her voice quavered with worry, despite her confident bearing. "What do we do? Even with Dawn still here, we could barely-" She was interrupted by Celestia's glare.

"Dawn is gone, she has been for thousands of years. We need help, Luna. We need someone who knows these creatures, because you have to admit even we have forgotten." Celestia sighed, closing her eyes. "The Angels are a plague on this land. A sickness. We need a doctor. The Doctor." Luna gasped, and shook her head, eyes suddenly wide.

"You aren't talking about-"

"Yes. The Time Lord."

"Celestia, we can't. You know you can't use magic on Time Lords without stripping them of their abilities. He'd just be a pony in a broken blue box, and he'd never be able to go back." Luna's voice suddenly got quiet. "We can't take everything he knows and loves away from him like that." Celestia sighed, knowing Luna was right but knowing also that without the Doctor, Equestria would die.

"If we don't, the Angels will take everything we know and love away from us."

"His universe _needs_ him. The Angels are still there, and there are more threats than that!"  
Celestia whipped around to face her sister.

"So which will it be: us, or them? Without you I can't perform this spell, and you have to help willingly. So make the choice. Would you rather save Equestria or another universe that we don't even know?" Celestia's voice faltered, and she lowered her head, a single tear dripping from her cheek. "Either way, death will follow." She turned to gaze at the forest again. Luna stood beside her, the faint breeze making her hair sparkle like the stars it so resembled, and smiled wanly.

"We'll survive, anyway." They always had, whenever something terrible had come their way. When their entire race had died at the hands of the Weeping Angels, they had survived. When Discord had nearly destroyed Equestria, they had survived. Princesses of eternity, destined to rule their land as their people came and went, lived and died.

"Luna, what can I do to convince you to save our land?"

"Show me that you can keep theirs alive too." Luna didn't meet her gaze.  
"I will do my best."  
The two sisters looked out on the setting sun, conflicted emotions whipping through their minds like a hurricane, wondering how to evade this no-win scenario in which they suddenly found themselves entangled. But they knew they could not, for even a princess cannot cheat death.

**Aaaand there you go. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
